Talk:HIT Entertainment
}} }} }} The Louisville Palace (also known as the Palace Theatre) is a theater, in downtown Louisville, Kentucky, located in the city's theater district, on the east side of Fourth Street, between Broadway and Chestnut Street. It has a seating capacity of 2,700 people and is owned by Live Nation. The historic landmark opened on September 1, 1928 and was designed by architect John Eberson. It was originally known as the Loew's and United Artists State theatre. Games Games Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals Wiki On the Wiki Popular pages Community Recent blog posts Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > Add New Page discussion page Category talk:1983 created by A Wikia contributor 11 seconds ago New page: File:Title.fragglerock.jpg File:Bird&hooperpic.jpg File:Title.bbchina.jpg File:Rockymountainsingalong.jpg File:Metmuse new page Category:1983 created by A Wikia contributor 1 minute ago New page: Template:Infobox venue WIN Entertainment Centre (formally Wollongong Entertainment Centre and commonly WEC) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located... Added categories: National Basketball League (Australia) venues, Music venues in Australia, Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia, Sport in Wollongong, Illawarra Hawks, Sports venues in New South Wales, Buildings and structures in Wollongong new page Category:Wollongong, NSW created by A Wikia contributor 3 minutes ago New page: Template:Infobox venue WIN Entertainment Centre (formally Wollongong Entertainment Centre and commonly WEC) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located... Summary: 5 like a 4, 7, 11, 17, 20, 12, 10, and 18 and No Four 1997 Deletes Removed the SecnesStephen wear the same clothes in "A Package for Friendship" Added categories: National Basketball League (Australia) venues, Music venues in Australia, Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia, Sport in Wollongong, Illawarra Hawks, Sports venues in New South Wales, Buildings and structures in Wollongong, 1969, VHS, 1983, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2001, 2012, 2017 On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > Add New Page discussion page Talk:Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 5 minutes ago New page: File:Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg File:MDGTTM DVD.jpg File:DavetheBarbCast.jpg File:Tp.jpg File:BrandyAndMrWhiskers.jpg ... Summary: Third Era Season 14 (2004) edit Season 14 (2004-2006) edited by A Wikia contributor 7 minutes ago diff discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 20 minutes ago diff Summary: 2004 On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > Add New Page edit 2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 5 seconds ago diff Summary: 17 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment created by A Wikia contributor 1 minute ago New page: Season 9 (2001) edit HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 2 minutes ago diff new page HIT Entertainment created by A Wikia contributor 2 minutes ago New page: 1614 discussion page Talk:2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 4 minutes ago diff Summary: 13 Season 13 episode 14 (2009) Added categories: Cinemas and movie theaters in Texas, Theatres in Texas, Renaissance Revival architecture in Texas, Buildings and structures in Dallas, Theatre in Dallas, Landmarks in Dallas, Concert halls in Dallas, Concert halls in Texas, Music venues in Texas, Music venues in Dallas, National Register of Historic Places in Dallas, Recorded Texas Historic Landmarks, Dallas Landmarks, Atmospheric theatres, John Eberson buildings, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Texas discussion page Talk:2003 created by A Wikia contributor 8 minutes ago New page: Template:Barney Home Videos (New) Imagination Island (also known as "Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island") is a Barney Special. It originally... Added video: Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13461)01:00 discussion page Category talk:Louisville, KY edited by A Wikia contributor 9 minutes ago diff Added video: Barney Live! in New York City (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13453)01:00 discussion page Category talk:Louisville, KY created by A Wikia contributor 11 minutes ago New page: {Barney Home Videos (New)|title = Imagination Island|image = Imaginationislandvideo.jpg|releasedate = October 4, 1994|rereleased = Yes|availableondvd... Added videos: Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13461)01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467)01:00 new page Category:Louisville, KY created by A Wikia contributor 12 minutes ago New page: Template:Pp-move-indef Template:Semiprotected Template:Use mdy dates Template:Refimprove Template:Infobox television Barney & Friends is an Americ Added categories: Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky, Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky, Concert halls in the United States, Atmospheric theatres, Movie palaces, Live Nation Entertainment, Loew's Theatres buildings and structures, National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky, John Eberson buildings, 1990s American television series, 1992 American television series debuts, 2000s American television series, 2009 American television series endings, Television series revived after cancellation, 2017 American television series debuts, Barney & Friends, English-language television programming, PBS network shows, Preschool education television series, Television series about friendship, Television series by HIT Entertainment, Treehouse TV shows, PBS Kids shows, Television series by WNET categorization 2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 53 minutes ago diff Added category: Timeline Added categories: Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky, Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky, Concert halls in the United States, Atmospheric theatres, Movie palaces, Live Nation Entertainment, Loew's Theatres buildings and structures, National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky, John Eberson buildings discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 20 minutes ago diff Added video: Barney's Fun & Games (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13457)01:00 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 25 minutes ago diff Added videos: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467)01:00 discussion page Talk:When The Chip Is Down created by A Wikia contributor 27 minutes ago New page: File:BarneyBARRY jpg w300h349.jpg Contentsshow Major EventsEdit Unspecified Dates: Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of... Added video: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 new page Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 34 minutes ago New page: 2006 Summary: 14 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 34 minutes ago diff discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 35 minutes ago diff Summary: 9 (2001) discussion page Talk:Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 14 minutes ago New page: File:Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg File:MDGTTM DVD.jpg File:DavetheBarbCast.jpg File:Tp.jpg File:BrandyAndMrWhiskers.jpg ... Summary: Third Era Season 14 (2004) edit Season 14 (2004-2006) edited by A Wikia contributor 15 minutes ago diff discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 28 minutes ago diff Summary: 2004 Added categories: Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky, Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky, Concert halls in the United States, Atmospheric theatres, Movie palaces, Live Nation Entertainment, Loew's Theatres buildings and structures, National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky, John Eberson buildings discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 29 minutes ago diff Added video: Barney's Fun & Games (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13457)01:00 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 33 minutes ago diff Added videos: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467)01:00 discussion page Talk:When The Chip Is Down created by A Wikia contributor 35 minutes ago New page: File:BarneyBARRY jpg w300h349.jpg Contentsshow Major EventsEdit Unspecified Dates: Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of... Added video: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 new page Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 43 minutes ago New page: 2006 Summary: 14 Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Talk:HIT Entertainment Back to page 22pages on this wiki Add New Page Add topic Season 14 (2004-2006) Recent Wiki Activity HIT Entertainment edited by A Fandom user 13 seconds ago 2003 edited by A Fandom user 51 minutes ago Michael created by A Fandom user 1 hour ago We Are All Different edited by A Fandom user 1 hour ago See more > Elegant and ornate, The Palace exhibits a Spanish Baroque motif with arcades, balconies and turrets. Cobalt blue, bursts of red and gold indirectly light all of the niches, coves and entrances. Above is a curved, vaulted ceiling with 139 sculptures of the faces of historical figures. The theater room inside The Palace is heavily ornamented and displays an imitation nighttime sky on the ceiling. The theater is two stories with a floor and a balcony. Both floors contain bars that run the width of the building behind the theater, separated by a grand lobby of intricate art and architecture. Although the exterior had fallen behind the spectacular interior, the Palace was re-dedicated in 1994 and is now a premiere venue. Its uncommon appearance has made it a popular venue for musicians to record live performances (including Third Day & Alison Krauss). The theatre features an array of popular movies, old and new, as well as concerts by popular artists. See also *List of attractions and events in the Louisville metropolitan area *List of concert halls References External links * Category:Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky Category:Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky Category:Concert halls in the United States Category:Atmospheric theatres Category:Movie palaces Category:Live Nation Entertainment Category:Loew's Theatres buildings and structures Category:National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky Category:Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky Category:John Eberson buildings Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 26, 1996. Plot' ' Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * B.J. * Min * Jason * Jesse (debut / only appearance) * Kristen (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth' ' #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *This is Jesse's only appearance. *This video also marks the first appearance of Kristen. *This is the last appearance of Min. She will later return in Sing and Dance with Barney and Read with Me, Dance with Me. *This is the first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night * On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Videos Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging. Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing-along. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Puttin' On A Show # Min's Flapper Song http://fandom.wikia.comGames Movies TVWikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals Wiki *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Images *Popular pages *Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes =Recent Wiki Activity= *See all activity > Add New Page *2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 14 seconds ago http://dooleyandpals.wikia.com/wiki/2003?diff=4519&oldid=4518 *2003 created by A Wikia contributor 5 minutes ago *Michael created by A Wikia contributor 8 minutes ago *We Are All Different edited by A Wikia contributor 9 minutes ago http://dooleyandpals.wikia.com/wiki/We_Are_All_Different?diff=4516&oldid=4511 *Ashley created by A Wikia contributor 10 minutes ago *When The Chip Is Down edited by A Wikia contributor 12 minutes ago http://dooleyandpals.wikia.com/wiki/When_The_Chip_Is_Down?diff=4514&oldid=4493 *Kids for Character edited by A Wikia contributor 1 day ago http://dooleyandpals.wikia.com/wiki/Kids_for_Character?diff=4513&oldid=4512 *Kids for Character # Puttin' On A Show (Reprise) # The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) # Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) # Alouette # Blue Danube Waltz # Down By the Bay # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # Happy Dancin' # We've Got Shoes # Puttin' On A Show (Finale) # I Love You '''Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Shawn * Carlos * Tosha * Kristen * Stella the Storyteller Stories *Rumplestiltskin - (Barney & Carlos, Tosha & Shawn) *Rapunzel - (Baby Bop, Shawn, & Stella the Storyteller) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears - (Barney & Baby Bop, Stella the Storyteller & Kristen) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was Ship Ahoy. Videos Trivia *This video marked: **The first time Stephen is a main character, as well as his first home video. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a cardboard box. **In the original 1996 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. **The only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Min and Jason. *Although this video was released in 1996, you can actually see "Copyright 1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1995. Releases (debut).jpg|Original Release (1996) Final.jpg|Re-Release (2000) Talent Show UK.jpg|UK Release (1996) Imagen 014.jpg|Spanish Release (1997) Videos